My one and only choice
by I-am-not-HIM
Summary: AU my first Haruka and Michiru story...If you were given the world at your finger tips would you take it and what would it cost the world if you didn't?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailormoon...I only own the clothes on my back actually I don't even own that. Anyways this about Haruka and Michiru similar to Romeo and Juliet just based on two people I know. I have their consent to write about them. Thanks you two.**

-Prologue-

As a kid, one should be able to be just that a kid. However that is not the case with all kids. One example of that is a child that I care for. I am a hired tutor for the Tenoh's and their child Haruka is by far the most enigmatic child I have ever taught. I have been Haruka's tutor since she was 4 and after 5 years of teaching her, she asked me the most astound question I have ever heard.

"Why are we given life if we're not meant to live it?"

To say that I was shocked by that question is to say the least. It came at the end of our session and her business advisor came to pick her up to take her to her other session. She is the sole heir to the Tenoh fortune and worth over billions but she seems to have no friends or a true family. I discussed with her grand-parents since they're the only ones that listen when I speak of Haruka as a human being/kid about having her enrolled for a year in a public school to be well-rounded and verse in the economic structure of the world. They agreed although they said that they too wanted they're grandchild to have some sort of friend before assuming the role of taking over their empire. She attended public school for 6 months but that was long enough for her to make a friend.

Haruka's POV-

First day of school:

I was dropped off in a simple black sedan since I was to give the appearance of being normal, but that is the farthest thing I am from being. Nobody was to know of my true identity, so I was not going to be using my last name. I was asked to introduce myself to the class so I did.

"Hello, my name is Haruka I don't have many hobbies except for running and music."

Once the teacher realized I wasn't very 'talkative' I was told to take a seat which ever open seat I chose. So I sat in the back so that I could observe normal kids since I was not one and I was well beyond them in intelligence I didn't feel the need to pay attention. During gym which I didn't have to attend since parents were explicate that I was not to participate in since there was a chance I would be harmed and the school would be sued. I found myself wondering around in the auditorium next door and found a piano to play on so I did. I was not aware of a brown-haired music teacher still there talking to a student. 15 mins later when I finished I heard clapping. I looked at the doorway to an office behind me to see the two of them there clapping with smiles on there face. The music teacher offered to have music put in place of gym for a credit if I was willing to learn to play with her daughter a violinist of hers. I agreed since I had nothing better to do.

"Well I would like for you to meet my daughter Michiru Kaioh," says the brown-haired music teacher while pushing forward the little girl.

"Hello, I'm Haruka how old are you by the way," I asked upon looking closely at the girl who looked nothing like her mother with aqua colored hair.

"I'm Michiru as momma said and I am 5 years old please don't looked down on me like a kid we're going to be partners and I hope we can be friends to Haruka," says Michiru with an open and honest smile on her face.

**Authors Notes: Feel free to review/flame as you wish and all that other good stuff or bad whichever you choose it's your choice. Thanks for reading and suffering through my bad spelling and grammar I am still learning and I hope I am getting better not worse. If I'm getting worse let me know. **


	2. My first friend

Disclaimer: same as always

Thank you for all the reviews,

**Chapter 1: My first friend**

**Haruka's POV-**

I honestly could not seem to place what it was about Michiru that seem to want to make me figure her out; I mean she was just a kid. At least, that's what I thought until we started to talk for the remaining period.

"Excuse me you two while I go to office and arrange the schedule," says Michiru's mom.

"Okay Mom, I can stay and keep Haruka company love you," replies Michiru while never breaking eye contact from me.

"Okay dear I'll be back at the end of the class, love you too," says her Mom and leaves us alone. I couldn't shake these feelings I was having at the moment cause I've never felt it before.

I had this feeling that there was some sort of hidden meaning in Michiru's words with just the way she was looking at me. I've been under examining eyes before but not like this it was as if she wasn't satisfied by what she was looking at or maybe it was pity. Finally her mother leaves and now I can talk to her about what she meant.

**Michiru's POV-**

Haruka seems like she doesn't want to be my friend. I hope I can make her like me cause I don't want to be friends with all the mean people in my class. She seems like she is in pain that no one can fix that melody was amazing and hurtful I could feel her pain. Finally my mom leaves and now I can talk to her about being my partner.

"Haruka, I---

"Michiru, what---

Both children seem to be on the same thoughts about wanting to talk to each other. So Haruka decides to let Michiru speak first.

"Haruka, I want you to know that it wasn't my mom's idea it was mine because I like your music it means so much. I felt what you said and I really, really want us to be partners," says Michiru the last part above a slight whisper.

Haruka simply snorts and crosses her arms in front of her chest and says, " my music, and what was it that I said?"

"Simple you hurt and are lonely, I'm sorry," answers a rather forlorn Michiru.

_I'm right she does pity me well I guess I can always tell her Mom tomorrow that I can't do it._

"Well I'm sorry to say you're wrong I'm leaving now, excuse me," says Haruka as she walks by Michiru to leave. However, before she is able to get more than 3 steps past her Michiru ends up grabbing Haruka's hand. As Haruka turns to take her hand back she sees something she was ready to see and deal with Michiru crying silently. Being that she was at a loss for words and on what to do she just stood there silently until Michiru let her hand go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that I just want to show you and have feel what your music said to me, you won't cry so I will for you, I hope you don't think I'm a crybaby kid now," Michiru asks while trying to smile again.

"I, um I don't, what I mean is why do care so much and think that you know me, why do want me to be your partner and friend." _It's not like I know how or can be._

"Cause I don't have any friends and Mom's worried about me since the accident and you're special I can feel it. I don't think you'll be mean to me like them, I want to know YOU." _I really hope you won't be mean like everyone else._

"What accident and what them, did someone hurt you," asks a rather alarmed Haruka. _If someone did then I'll make sure they pay…arggh why do I care I'm never going to see her after this year._

A giggling Michiru brings Haruka out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Well if you didn't want to be my friend you wouldn't care like that and its okay I like it, I like you. Don't worry the Doctors fix me real good and now I have my new mommy and the other kids are only mean cause Mommy says I'm special, I know it's cause I'm different but I still have my momma. So will you be my friend?"

_Maybe she's adopted that's why her mom looks different and why the other kids would not want to be her friend I don't understand she seems sweet._

Before Haruka is able to voice her thought a boy with black hair comes running into the auditorium to tell Haruka to get back to Gym.

"Haruka coach wants you back in the gym in 10 mins. before the bell rings," says the black haired boy before seeing Michiru behind Haruka.

"Oh I see you met the school's little freak and the big fre----" thump

The boy never got to finish because he was punched in face so hard that it gave him a black eye and knocked him out.

**Haruka's POV-**

Michiru just asked me to be her friend and I was seriously thinking about it when some boy from my class ran in to get me and called her a freak. I could see Michiru about to start crying and hurt. I don't know what happened next but I felt the need to protect her so I punched him and he fainted I guess.

"Great now I have to wake him up, Michiru do have any water?"

She simply nods her head at me while staring at me with big eyes. I just watch as she goes into her Mom's office and brings me back a cup of water. After I throw it on the boy he wakes up.

"Ahh, what'd you hit me for, do you know who I am, I'm---" before he gets to finish I pull him up by his shirt and stare at him right in his eyes and say this:

"I don't care who you are, but you were rude to my friend and that's enough reason for me to hit you and if you don't want me to do it again then shut up and leave. If you ever mess with my friend I will hurt you a lot more."

Then I let him go and push him out the door. When I turned around to look at Michiru she's crying and before I can go over to her the bell rings.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," as I reach the door she asks me one simple question that stopped me from leaving.

"Did you mean what you said," asks a hopeful Michiru.

"Yes," I say without even turning around to look at her and then I walk out. I guess I made my first friend.

**Michiru's POV-**

Well I asked Haruka to be my friend and just as she was about to answer Seiya Kou runs in. He's in the same class as Haruka I guess him and his brothers always pick on me. He was calling me and momma mean names again when Haruka punched him and he passed out. She asked for water and it took me a minute to figure out how to move cause I was surprised what she did, I only hope it was for me. I don't think she knows that the Kou are very rich and control people. Next thing you know I hear her telling Seiya this:

"I don't care who you are, but you were rude to my friend and that's enough reason for me to hit you and if you don't want me to do it again then shut up and leave. If you ever mess with my friend I will hurt you a lot more."

I start to cry cause she called me a friend. I only hope that she means it. After she made Seiya leave I had to know but the bell rings and she goes to leave but I have to know so now or never before she walks out the door.

I asked "Did you mean what you said?"

She says one word that means the world to me "Yes."

Once I know she's gone I smile to myself and say, "You're my first friend Haruka and I'm going to be your friend forever."

**Authors Note:** Once again thank you to all that read my story and to all who reviewed it means a lot to me that you were willing to read it and tell me your thoughts.

**Andrea:** gracias yo era en peru y chile tres anos paso, como pasa todo pora ya?

**Papapapuffy:** Thanks, I plan on finishing this story to say the least and you can expect a few more ch

**The Wretched One:** I hope I don't let down you expectations

chapters and more stories to follow, if my job permits me time for uploading them.


	3. A week to remember

**Disclaimer:** Same as before

"talking"

_Italics_ thoughts

**Chapter 2: A week to remember**

**Tuesday:**

The next day Haruka is at school 30 minutes early wondering back to the auditorium to speak with Michiru's mother. Once there she finds her in the office reading over some paper work deep in thought that she doesn't notice Haruka walk in until the blond pupil makes herself known.

"Ahem," Haruka pretends to clear her throat.

Slightly startled the music teacher looks up "Oh, Haruka I didn't hear you come in do you need something?"

"Yes ma'am, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter."

"Go ahead I'm listening," however the look on her face said she would rather not.

"First off I was wondering if you're aware of who I truly am and whether or not Michiru knows too."

"Yes, I know that you're Haruka Tenoh and no my daughter does not I would also wish to keep it that way if at all possible since you won't be staying here I'd like to spare her from being hurt as much as possible. She may me 5 yrs old but she is far from being a child she has been hurt enough and seen more than she should."

"Speaking of which she mentioned to me something about an accident and having a new mommy and being picked on, could you explain that to me, please."

Beyond shock the teacher looked as if she wasn't expecting to hear such a question as the one Haruka just asked.

"She told you about the accident?" wonders a very baffled mother

"Not in so many words, but she mentioned about having been to the doctors and about her 'new mommy' so I came to the conclusion she was adopted and I am just trying to learn more that is all." _I also want to find out why she would be called a freak._

"Why are so curious Haruka?"

"Well I want to be her partner but more so I want to be her friend and I'm not exactly sure how, so I'm trying to learn about her cause I want to protect her. I too don't want to see her hurt and if I can I will spare her as much as possible," says a very serious Haruka as if though she is making an oath and swearing by it with her life.

Startled by the intensity of the words and look that the Haruka was giving her the teacher decided she should trust her. All too well she remembered talking to her daughter yesterday after school about Haruka.

(flashback)

Michiru's Home

"Michiru come eat dinner," yells Michiru mom.

Michiru walks into the room with a smile still on her face one that she's had since I came back to my office to talk to her and Haruka but she was alone and smiling. It seemed as if her smile would become permanent.

"Well munchkin it's just us two for tonight."

While eating dinner Michiru asks her mom "Do you think Haruka will like me and that she could come over sometime to play momma?"

"Michiru, sweetie I don't think you should get too attached to Haruka she may not turn out to be such a good friend. Why did you want to have her as a partner?"

"Cause she's special I know it and :::_blushes_::: I like her."

"She may hurt you, I still think you should be home schooled because I know how mean the kids can be to you."

"Momma it's okay I trust Haruka," says Michiru as if though nobody else in the world should try to say otherwise against her word.

(flashback ends)

_Well if Michiru trusts you I guess I can too _"Okay Haruka, but first I must ask you to swear that you will tell any of this to Michiru."

Haruka simply nods.

"To answer two of your questions yes Michiru was in an accident when she was two and yes she is adopted but in a sense she is my daughter and the kids bully her a lot cause of it."

Slightly confused by this Haruka had to ask "What do you mean how is your daughter at the same time if you adopted her?"

"Haruka how much do you know about homosexuality?"

"I know that is when two people of the same gender are in a relationship and most other people find it disgusting." _What does this have to do with Michiru._

"What about you are like most other people?"

"Ma'am I don't see what this has to do with Michiru."

"Well you see I met Michiru's real-mother when we were in high school. She went away to college and met some guy. I continued to become a composer and lost contact with her. Then I met her again when I was asked to compose a song for a famous violinist. She liked my song so much that she wanted to meet me. That's when I met her again Megumi Kaioh. The guy she met left her recently for some up and coming model. I really liked Megumi a lot she told me she was pregnant and alone. I helped her through it all and we became close. After Michiru was born her mom went back to performing and we stayed together. I have been in Michiru'l life since she was born. 'Most other people' as you said find it disgusting. When she was two years old she got into a car accident with her mom I was at work when it happened. When the police looked into they found out the driver didn't like Michiru's mother for being with me. _Her father was the largest bigot I ever met and responsible for killing Megumi. _I took guardianship of her and she became my daughter. I changed my name and hair so we would not be in the public eye anymore. Once upon a time ago I was known in the classical world now I'm a teacher with a daughter and another life partner." finishes a now crying teacher. Who is amazed at how calm Haruka appears. _I wonder if she understood everything._

Haruka simply says "I see." What startles Michiru's mom even more is next statement out of Haruka's mouth.

"She gets picked on cause you're in a relationship with another female and people are too narrow-minded to understand," now states a slightly angered Haruka.

Simply at a loss for words Michiru's mother nods.

Getting up to leave Haruka asks "what do your pupils call ma'am?"

"Miss Kaioh," upon seeing the surprise look on Haruka's face she decides to explain.

"I loved Megumi a lot and I did not want her to be forgotten, it's also part of the reason why Michiru decided to learn the violin and she is very gifted. So I changed my last name to Kaioh and left Michiru's as such. So does this mean you will be Michiru's partner?"

"Yes, well I have to go to class but before I go where is Michiru's class?"

"Just down the first hallway when you go into the building from the double doors to the end of this hallway."

"Thank you, see you later Miss Kaioh."

Since she has 15 minutes until the bell rings she decides to go see Michiru. Once arriving at her class she looks through the window in the door and sees the teacher is not there yet only a handful of students. One in particular is a silver haired boy picking on her friend without question she walks in causing all the students to look up. When they do Haruka sees the tears coming down Michiru's face and walks over to Michiru's desk and grabs her books.

"Come on Michiru we have to go see your mother," before Michiru could question Haruka she finds herself being helped up from her chair by her friend.

The silver haired boy starts again with the taunting "Aww the little freak has someone who talks to her; I bet she's just like her mother a freak."

This causes Haruka to turn around and reach over the desk, grab the silver-haired boy. Just as she was about to hit him Michiru grab her arm "Haruka DON'T, he's not worth you getting in trouble, and, and," before she realizes what she is doing Michiru hugs Haruka's waist and whispers while still crying "and neither am I."

Haruka just throws the boy on the floor really hard causing him cry. Just then the teacher walks in and sees this and asks "what's going on in here?"

"I came to get Michiru to go speak with her mother and when I walked in this boy here was being rude to my friend," while saying all this Haruka puts an arm around Michiru's waist and lets her continue to cry on her shirt.

"Still it gives you no right to bully kids smaller than you, who are you," asks the teacher.

"My name is Haruka I'm in Mr. James' class and you're going to let this boy get away with bullying and saying a harsh word to my friend," Haruka made sure to stress the my friend part.

"Oh," was all the teacher could say once she realized who Haruka was.

"Yaten Kou pick up their books and apologize to Michiru this minute for whatever it is you did or you will go to the office," says the teacher.

Followed by the ringing of the bell the other students walked in and Yaten apologized to Michiru just cause the teacher was in the room. As Haruka and Michiru started to walk out the room the teacher gave Haruka a note and asked that she give it to Miss Kaioh and said that she needn't go to Mr. James 1st class she would send him a note to excuse her absences.

They walked in silence to Miss Kaioh's office. Once they got there Miss Kaioh read the note which read:

"Miss Kaioh,

Michiru is excused from the morning half of class and so is Haruak _Tenoh. _She stood up for your daughter against Yaten Kou bullying. Sorry I'm not able to do anything.

-Mrs. James

Once she read the note she looked up at her daughter who was sitting on the couch with a tear-stained face while Haruka was still holding her. She couldn't help but let a small smile play on her face at the sight in front of her.

"Haruka you're both welcome to stay in here and practice if you wish. I'll go to the car and get Michiru's violin and see if Mr. James has a problem."

Haruka only nods her reply and Miss Kaioh leaves the two alone. Once her mother leaves Michiru starts with a fresh set of tears and buries her head into Haruka's chest again.

"Ssh, it's okay Michi I won't let anything bad happen as long as I'm around." _I hope I can keep my promise._

"But you can't always be around. You'll get in trouble and I'm not worth that trouble please don't get in trouble cause of me Ruka."

"Where'd Ruka come from Michi?" asks Haruka with a smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same about Michi, but if you don't like it I won't call you it."

"It's okay I like it, besides I won't get in trouble trust me."

"I do."

"You're my friend and my only friend and I won't let you get hurt."

"You're my only friend too and I promise I will be your friend forever Ruka."

"Same here Michi, same here."

After about another 10 minutes pass Michiru's mom returns and two kids play for 30 minutes their respective instruments and then decide to take a break to go to the bathroom. On the way there they run into Yaten and an older boy who appears to be 12 years old.

"Brother that's her; she's the one that hurt me this morning."

Before anything happens Haruka looks down at Michiru and says in a whisper "Michi I want you to stay behind me and when I start walking I want you to run get your mom."

"okay, careful Ruka."

"So you hurt my brother, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

As Haruka starts to walk forward Michiru takes off running back down the hallway. Once Haruka sees she's around the corner she goes over to the boys and says "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Michiru alone or else."

The eldest boy tries to punch Haruka and Yaten tries to kick her. She just jumps forward and lunges at the oldest knocking him down and kicking Yaten in the process. Just as she starts to punch him Yaten jumps on her back and puts her in a head lock while yelling "leave Taiki alone," this cause Haruka to lose her focus giving Taiki enough time to push her off him kick her in the stomach. Just as that happens the principal comes around the corner with Michiru.

He yells "Yaten, Taiki stop this minute," while running over to pull them off Haruka.

"Both of you to my office, right now! Haruka are you okay."

"Yes, sir I didn't start the fight they started," she says while getting her breathing under control and getting up with the support of Michiru.

"Michiru I want you to take her to the nurse's office and stay with her."

"Okay."

The principal leaves following the two Kou brothers hoping that Haruka's parents don't sue the school. As soon as he leaves Michiru hugs Haruka and to her surprise Haruka was hugging her back and rubbing her back trying to keep her calm.

"Oh Ruka this all my fault cause you're my friend, I think we shouldn't be friends after all."

"Michi you promised forever and I did too. I told you I'd be there for you so you wouldn't get hurt and I'm happy that you didn't."

"But YOU DID and friends aren't suppose get other friends hurt and I did."

"Michi, I'm okay honest." _I have to figure out how to keep her safe, Kou I wonder if there the bastard sons of Hiroshi Kou_

"Okay Ruka lets go to the nurse and see what she says." _I hope that the Kou's don't cause trouble for you Ruka._

The started to walk to the nurse's office both of them deep in thought. Haruka is the first to voice her thoughts.

"Michi, do you know if the Kou's related to the business guy named Hiroshi Kou."

"I don't know but momma will all I know is that they have a lot of money and you hurt all the Kou brothers, first Seiya and now Yaten and Taiki because of me."

"I'd didn't do it just for you, I did it for me too I didn't like those boys anyway."

Once the nurse checks Haruka out she tells Michiru to wait outside and tell Haruka that she has to notify her parents and that only a bruise will show on Haruka stomach from being kicked.

"Nurse I beg you don't inform my parents if you do they will pull me from school and sue the school which will cost you a job along with a lot of other people do you want to be responsible for that."

"Well what are you going to do about the principal and the bruise?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"Okay, I hope that you know your friend out there has been the subject of those boys torment since I have been here. They've hurt her a lot and she never says who but I've had my ideas."

"Don't worry it won't happen anymore, as long as I'm around." _I swear it, I'm going to make them pay for hurting Michi._

On their way back to the auditorium they stop at the bathroom and then head back to the auditorium since they are both excused from class for the rest of the day. Once they get there Michiru's mom has to go to teach music down the hall.

"Michiru I'm glad you both are okay, you should know that the Kou's will be suspended for the rest of the week. I have to go you two. Oh, and let Katherine know I forgot to give you lunch money, I'll see you two in 2 hrs."

"okay, momma bye"

"Michi are the Kou's the only ones who pick on you?"

"No but they are the only ones who do it everyday, the others aren't as bad."

"I have an idea what if every morning you meet me here and don't go to class without me walking you, what time you come to school."

"Well since momma teaches she has to be here at 7:20 since school starts at 8:00."

"I will meet you here no later then 7:30; if I'm not coming to school I will call you to tell you. What about lunch when do you go?"

"We go first bell."

"I go second; I can meet you for lunch and get my work at the second one when you have to go back. Then we have our music time. Afterwards we each only have one class what do you do at the end of the day?"

"I come in here and wait for momma to finish for the day and go home, why."

"Well I get to leave early everyday so I will come to get you from class and wait with you because I have to wait to be picked up too. So what do you say?" _Truth is I call the driver to pick me up when I am ready_

"Okay, if you want to, but sometimes I go swim in the other schools gym."_ I hope you do so I can spend more time with you Ruka._

Just before the bell rings for lunch Haruka remembers Michiru didn't have lunch money, "Michi if you want I can buy you lunch today and whenever you forget lunch money."

"It's okay Ruka I just do like momma says and go tell Katherine you wanna come with me to meet her."

"Of course, but who is she."

"She's my new mommy I call her mom she's at the other school the middle school and that's why I go swimming there sometimes when she has to teach swim. She's a swim coach and the English teacher too."

"Okay but do you have to go today can I not buy you lunch this time."

"I guess I don't but you can't buy me lunch every time, deal."

"Deal."

As promised at the end of the day Haruka was there to pick Michiru up from class and waited with her until her mother was done for the day.

**Wednesday:**

Again as promised Haruka met Michiru first thing in the morning and walked her to class. They met for lunch which Haruka had worked it out with her teacher to be able to go early and get her work later. The only difference for today was that there were no Kou brothers to pick on Michiru and there wouldn't be for the rest of the week. During their music time they each played individual pieces to see what kind of mood they were in and then they would work on a duet that fit the mood. End of the day came and as promised Haruka was there again, she even started to carry Michiru's books or backpack sometime through out the day when they were together.

**Thursday:**

Passed very much like Wednesday. The only thing different was lunch. When lunchtime came Haruka surprised Michiru by getting her from class early. As they leave the class and head towards the cafeteria Haruka stops Michiru and asks her,

"Michi, do you trust me?"

"Yes Ruka."

"Okay I want you to close your eyes and give me your hand." Michiru does so without question.

"Now I'm going to take you somewhere for a surprise so no peeking, okay."

"Okay Ruka, but don't forget we still have to go to lunch."

"Don't worry we won't miss it."

As they walk outside Michiru feels a cooling breeze in the warm August weather followed by the lunch bell ringing and instead of going back, is lead for what seemed endless time to a shaded area she could tell by lack of sun on her face.

"Okay open your eyes."

Opening her eyes she sees a blanket spread out under a tree with a picnic basket.

"Wow, this is really, really nice did you do this all"

"I had help making the food and your momma brought the blanket and help me set this up before I went to get you."

"Why Ruka?"

"Cause I wanted to and the food in there is nasty cause you don't eat it all in there so I made stuff you like. At least I hope you do and we don't have to go back in until music class cause your mom wrote us both a note." _I just want to spend as much time with you before those jerks come back to school and before you find out who I really am and stop being my friend_

They enjoyed the rest of there lunch together along with music class and the end of the day.

**Friday:**

Another day passing very much same as the last two days did for the two friends. However, this time around Michiru left her lunch money at home and her momma was in a meeting. So when Haruka came around the corner and saw Michiru waiting outside her classroom door early she was surprised. Michiru to deep in thought to notice Haruka walk up until the blonde made herself known

"Michi are you in trouble."

"Huh, no I was just wondering when you would get here cause I have to go see my mom to get lunch money."

"How about I get your lunch today, so you don't have to go all the way to the middle school and have less time to eat and end up late for class."

"Nope, you got me lunch once and a picnic. Besides the teacher always let me come back late when I have to get lunch money from mom."

"Okay let's go then"

When they get to the middle school it twice the size of the elementary school and a two story one too. Haruka follows Michiru to the second story down a hallway to classroom on the end and stops right next to her as she knocks on the door.

"Come in" says someone from inside.

Upon entering the class room Haruka just follows Michiru over the desk where she sees a red-headed woman wavy/curly hair and a pair of reading glasses on looking at some paperwork while the rest of the class seems to be reading something in their text books.

"Hey munchkin did you forget your lunch money again" asks Katherine looking over at her 'daughter' while also glancing at the blonde following behind her. _So this is the Haruka Tenoh I've heard so much about._

"Yep, sorry for bugging you in class again Mom."

"It's okay kiddo, class is she bugging us?"

As if it's been done many a times before the class chimes in together a collective bunch of "No's and Nope"

"See now let me give you some lunch money," she digs in her pocket and gives Michiru $5.00 bill.

As they are walked to the door Michiru turns to the class and says "Bye class."

Which reply "Bye Michiru."

Once outside in the hallway kneels down and gives Michiru hug and says "love you kiddo." Haruka meanwhile hasn't said a word and is watching the scene in front of her thinking: '_So this is what it means to have parents that care for you' _with a sad look in her eyes that Katherine caught.

"Be sure you get Haruka and yourself a snack while you wait on your momma kay."

This snaps Haruka out of her reverie.

"Okay mom."

Then she reaches over and gives Haruka a hug and whispers in her ear "thank you for taking care of our little one."

After standing up she tells them both "be careful going back to over."

"Okay mom," says Michiru

"Sure thing miss uh-," replies Haruka while also nodding her head as if to let her know that she's welcomed.

"Katherine, and you should feel free to come by anytime you wish to practice at the house we have a piano and a pool so bring your suit."

"Okay, Miss Katherine I will." _If my schedule permits me time to do so_

"Does this mean she can come over this weekend mom, please," begs Michiru with a pout she knows her mom won't refuse.

"If Haruka's parents allow it and if your mother says it's okay, then I'm okay with it."

"Ruka can you come over." _Please, please say yes_

Seeing the apparent distress that Haruka was being put in. Katherine decides to help the child out. Knowing that Haruka isn't like normal children.

"Munchkin she has to go home today and ask her parents she might have something to do this weekend."

Haruka meanwhile doesn't know what to say and only nods her head.

"Okay," says Michiru with a sadden face.

"Michi don't worry I'll call home today before I come get you and ask okay." _Haruka what are you thinking you can't this weekend there is a meeting, you idiot, arrrgh._

Michiru brightens up by that statement and the two head back for lunch. While walking back Haruka grabs Michiru's hand down the hallway which doesn't go unnoticed by Katherine who goes back into her classroom with a smile on her face.

The end of the day comes and Haruka hasn't shown up to get Michiru yet, so she decides to wait as she promised her friend hoping that Haruka can come over for the weekend. About 10 minutes later Haruka shows up around the corner with anything but a happy expression on her face. Michiru sees this and her face already falling losing hope that Haruka would be coming over for the weekend. Haruka sees Michiru's face and can already tell that she's not happy.

**Authors Notes:** Will there be a weekend to remember or not (drum roll) stay tuned to find out. This is the longest chapter I've written I don't think I can top it. But I might.

Thank you again for reading, if you have any confusion, suggestions, and questions let me know I will clarify. Send an e-mail or leave it in the review.

**Andrea:** Gracias tanto para leer mi historia. Visité catalina. Perdona mi español se me olvidado tanto por los años que no lo uze.

**Papapapuffy:** ask and you shall receive

**TheWretchedOne:** again thank you and enjoy…


	4. Grandparents

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

"talking"

_Italics _means thoughts

**Chapter 3: Grandparents**

Before Haruka even gets to say anything Michiru starts "Ruka if you can't come over its okay there will be other times I'm sure I was just getting selfish." Even though Michiru said it all with a smile Haruka can't help but see that Michiru was hurting with every word she was saying.

"Michi you are by far one of the least selfish people I have met and as far as the weekend goes my grandparents said I could," now says Haruka with a smile from ear to ear which causes Michiru to smile a heart warming smile. _Only thing is it was not a pretty phone call but you're worth it Michi……………_

"Momma said it was okay too I already asked for you," says a happy Michiru, who suddenly gets a confused look on her face.

"What is it," asked an even more confused Haruka at her friend's sudden change.

"Well how are you going to swim without a suit?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that."

"Okay lets go momma might be done cause I only wait a little bit on Fridays."

The two head off to the auditorium to meet up with Michiru's mother. Once they get there they see Miss Kaioh locking up her office. Michiru runs over to her momma gives her leg a hug and happily says "Momma, Haruka says she can come over today, but she has no suit to swim with."

Looking down at her daughter she can't help but smile "Okay sweet-pea lets get going," she then looks up at Haruka with the same smile. Before realizing Haruka might have someone she needs to call, "Haruka do you need to use the phone before we leave?"

Haruka meanwhile was watching the whole interaction with mother and daughter with a forlorn eyes wondering '_why can't my parents be like them, just loving._'

Hearing the question she simply nods her head in a definite 'No'. Before any more questions can be asked Haruka's backpack starts to ring and proceeds to dig out the source of it which is a navy blue cell phone with golden initials on the back that say H. T.

Meanwhile Michiru is watching with eyes the size of saucers that her friend has a cell phone but her mother on the other hand doesn't seem surprised at all.

"Hello," answers Haruka with a face void of emotions.

"Yes, that's fine we're headed to the parking lot now I'll see you shortly," says Haruka with a tone of superiority and then hangs up her phone putting back into her backpack.

Looking at the two Kaiohs, Haruka just smile and asks, "Shall we?"

Miss Kaioh is the first to answer with, "Sure thing if this one is done with her jaw being on the floor."

Michiru realizes she has been staring and is being made fun of says "Well why can't I have one too, hmph, you two are mean?" She then proceeds to walk out leaving mother and friend behind.

Haruka bewildered by this begins to follow Michiru to the parking lot with Miss Kaioh following behind with a smile on her face. "Don't worry Haruka, she's just kidding," says Miss Kaioh.

Haruka relived by this catches up with her friend and whispers in her ear "if you want I will get on for your birthday when you turn 9, but you have to promise to call me."

Michiru blushes a little and says "I'd call, promise."

Which causes Haruka to smile, but that smile soon leaves her face as walks out into the parking lot and sees a familiar black sedan. She proceeds over to the car and opens the door drops her backpack and grabs a different bag and then goes over to the two Kaiohs who are waiting for her at a blue car. Where Michiru has a confused face on her as she watches her friend walks over with only a gym bag and a cell phone in hand.

Michiru being as curious as most five year olds are asks "who was that Ruka?"

"Oh that was just one of my uh, cousin dropping off some clothes if it's okay Miss Kaioh I told my grandparents I would be staying until Sunday," says a rather nervous Haruka_. I know I was only invited to play but I might not get another chance to spend a weekend with Michiru._

Miss Kaioh only smiles as if she can hear Haruka's thoughts cause she knows who Haruka grandparents are and says "it's find as long as my daughter her doesn't mind having you all weekend."

Michiru only smiles and nods her approval. _Wow I get Ruka for a whole weekend, but why does she have to ask her grandparents, I wonder if she doesn't have parents. I'll ask later I have a whole weekend to get to know her……hee hee……_

Later that evening after swimming and practicing together we find at the dinner table two Kaiohs and Haruka.

Haruka asks "Will Miss Katherine not be here?"

Miss Kaioh replies "She had a swim meet tonight but she should be home in about two more hours after it's over."

"Yep and when Mom gets here we can go swimming again she is real good and it's not cold outside yet, so it's okay, right momma," says Michiru while putting more food into her already full mouth.

"Oh," says Haruka while looking down at her plate with down cast eyes. _I wonder if they didn't go cause I'm here tonight._

As if hearing her thoughts again Miss Kaioh says with a smile "Haruka don't worry we hardly go cause 'other people' Michiru sometimes goes but I think she doesn't mind this time and neither will Katherine."

"Yep, momma right I can go another time and besides maybe one time you can come too."

Haruka smiles and says "we'll see."

After dinner Miss Kaioh tells the two that they can watch two movies and that she will be in the study finishing some work. Haruka and Michiru spend about two minutes before they both agree on watching 'Little Mermaid' and 'Prince and the Pauper'. **(A.N. gotta love Disney)**…..Just as the 'Little Mermaid nearing the end Katherine walks in the front door. Michiru hearing the door paused the movie and runs over to her and jumps right into her arms.

"Mom guess what, guess what," squeals a giggling Michiru as Katherine spins her around.

"What munchkin," says Katherine with a smile on her face while she sets Michiru down.

"Haruka gets to stay til Sunday momma said it was okay and can we please, please go swimming with you now that you're home," begs Michiru with a pout of perfection.

Upon hearing this and understanding her daughter Katherine looks in the living room towards the couch in front of the T.V. and sees Haruka's head sticking up looking at the two with a bemused smile on her face. Once Haruka is caught staring at them she nods her head at Katherine who only nods her reply back and looks down at her daughter and says, "Finish your movie and let me change then we'll go swimming, kay."

"kay, yay," yells a happy Michiru and runs back to the couch to finish the movie.

10 mins later they're in the pool again swimming only this time it was for 45 mins since it was almost 10:00 p.m.

"Alright munchkin enough for today, tomorrow we'll swim more. You and Haruka both go take a shower then we'll watch a movie," says Katherine.

"Oh, okay mom," says Michiru.

Haruka already out the pool drying off looks over at her friend and smiles. 'She really is a little mermaid'

Michiru gets out the pool and is greeted by a warm fluffy towel and a grinning Haruka.

"For the little mermaid princess," offers Haruka.

"Why thank you my prince," answers Michiru with a smile.

After the kids are showered and dressed in pj's, Michiru's looks like an over grown T-shirt that comes to her mid-shins with a faded picture of a violinist and Haruka is short sleeved flannel with long pants. They meet in the living room where Katherine asks "what movie are we watching?"

Michiru is the first to say anything "Prince and the Pauper, cause Ruka picked it so it's only fair."

"It's okay Michi we can watch whatever your moms want," replies Haruka very quickly while closing her eyes and smiling. _I wish I had_ _family like this or at least a family._

Both Katherine and Miss Kaioh look at the kids and think the same thoughts _'Ruka, Michi'_

Katherine is the first to recover from her thoughts and says "Nope we have a standing rule that everyone gets a say in the movie and since one has already been picked we're watching it. Plus I like Mickey Mouse so good pick."

"Yes, I agree with Katherine," says Miss Kaioh.

Halfway through the movie Michiru seems to fall asleep with her head resting on Haruka's shoulders. Haruka grabs one of the many little pillows next to her and puts it on her lap. She then gently guides Michiru's head to rest on the pillow. All this is witness by the other two occupants in the room. Miss Kaioh gets up and grabs a blanket from the linen closet and drapes it over Michiru.

Katherine looks at Haruka with eyes that couldn't be identify and asks "you won't hurt her will you?"

Haruka looks over long forgetting the movie and in the process letting her fingers get lost in Michiru's hair and shake her head 'NO'.

With a very determined look and such intense eyes she looks over to both mothers and says with all the conviction she can muster above a slight whisper "I swear to you both that as long as I am allowed to be her friend I will be there and once I am no longer allowed I will still be there. The only difference is she can't know about it. I will protect her with my life."

Miss Kaioh can tell that it isn't an empty promise Haruka is making and simply smiles and nods her head in approval. Katherine however, isn't satisfied "What about your family, I know how money is I us to be in that world."

Upon hearing that Haruka's face turns into surprise and panic. Miss Kaioh sees this and knows where this conversation is headed and decides to leave the two alone to talk.

"Honey don't be too harsh on Haruka she can't help the family she comes from and Haruka don't worry about Michiru she can sleep through a train wreck, as for myself I am going to bed, good-night," and leaves the two to have a talk.

"Miss Katherine I can't help my family, but I do know that my grandparents care for me. However, I can't say the same for my mother and father. I think that they care more for what I will gain when I become of age to take it. I've always heard them tell me that one day I will become so great that I will make them proud, never have they said I've made them proud. However, they will cause no harm to Michiru for if they do they will lose everything I will gain. My grandparents have always told me to do what makes me happy and not everyone else therefore, they're allowing to have this time. Well long story short I get to stay the weekend but I have a Sunday brunch to attend and a meeting on Monday morning and I'm worried about Michiru cause the Kou brothers will be back," explains Haruka.

"I understand and as far as Monday goes don't worry I think you scared them according to what Michiru has told me, so they should leave her alone for a little bit," says Katherine smiling fondly at the memory of her daughter telling her about her friend beating up her tormentors.

"Haruka what did you mean about your grandparents allowing you to have this time?"

"Well they agreed to let me go to a public school to allow me to be more rounded, that's how my tutor phrased it, and Ms. Meioh has a way with words. The truth however, is that they wanted me to have some semblance of a normal life for a little bit before my other life took over. Although I am who I am and supposedly have everything, I truly envy others cause I have nothing and they have everything. Therefore, when Michiru asked to be my friend I don't think I can explain why I was drawn to her but I'm glad I was. I can tell you a lot about corporations but nothing about being a friend or kid. I've sat in meeting since I was her age," says Haruka while playing with Michiru's hair and getting lost in her thoughts.

Since Haruka is looking down at Michiru she doesn't see the smile looming on Katherine's face but looks up when she hears Katherine mutter a simple "Hmm."

"What is it," ask Haruka seeing the questioning look on Katherine's face.

"Well I was just wondering about you tutor she sounds like she cares about you more then you know, this Ms. Meioh does she have a first name and a child?"

"Yes it's Hikari Meioh, if I recall correctly her daughter named is Setsuna she showed me a picture of her once when I was younger."

"I thought as much, I teach her daughter Setsuna and not too long ago she wrote a poem called 'The Eyes of a Child Alone'. When I spoke to her after class about submitting her work in a contest she declined. I asked about her inspiration and she said it was a rich, lonely, child her mother tutored. She told me that she had only seen the child once years ago at the Tenoh Manor but the look in the child's eyes spoke of years of being alone. I'll be sure to let you read it one day. I'm glad you two became friends. Well the movie is almost over feel free to finish it, don't worry about turning off the T.V. it has a timer to go off by its self in 1 hr. I'm going to bed now."

As Katherine gets up she goes over and ruffles Haruka's hair and says "you're welcomed in this family anytime as long as you don't hurt her."

Haruka is too stunned to comment on that but before Katherine is out of the room Haruka asks "Are Kou's related to Hiroshi Kou?"

Katherine doesn't even bother to turn around and says very serious "Yes, good luck with the battle that awaits you." _I'm not stupid I know that Tenoh Empire has been trying to take Kou Enterprise though good luck Haruka cause I fear you have more battles then that ahead of you if my suspicions are correct._

"Thank you Katherine for everything and don't worry I'll win," says Haruka. _My family. Now it seems I have far more reason to squash that annoying bug of a business man._

A few minutes later we find Michiru stirring and looking up at Haruka with eyes that one couldn't fathom finding the depth of.

"Ready to go to bed princess," asks Haruka with a smirk tugging her lips. _I hope that she didn't hear us talking._

Michiru simply smiles and sits up and replies "only if my prince will be there to keep me safe in the dark." _When you're ready I'll be here to listen and I am you're friend forever._

"Of course I will princess." _Anything you wish._

The two go to sleep in Michiru's room together simply holding hands both with the thoughts of how long this will last for each of them.

_Haruka I hope nothing bad happens to you and that I can make you happy I hope we can always stay like this._

_Michiru I hope that you'll always be happy and that I never I have become who I am._

Both mothers check on the two kids and are greeted with the sight of two angels smiling peacefully. Once back in their own room Katherine is the first to speak, "you know that Monday Haruka won't be at school she has a meeting."

"Yes, honey I know I was listening at the steps and I also know that the Kou's will be back, but Michiru doesn't like to miss school."

"Baby how about I take her with me to class and write her a sick note. Besides I have a bad feeling about Monday. It's all over the news about Tenoh Empires meeting with Kou Enterprise. Tenoh is doing a hostile take over since they couldn't come to an agreement for a merger. I guess Monday is one of those meetings Haruka has to go to."

"Honey, how about we worry about it come Monday and enjoy our weekend for now?"

"Okay baby, good-night."

**A.N.-** Thank you to all who read, even more thanks to those of you who reviewed. I do have most of Chapter 5 written. I had a friend die on Thanksgiving so I have been away from my laptop. I apologize for all who were waiting for this Chapter. The next one will be out in 48 hrs. if my laptop isn't acting crazy and I get to upload it. Also, I am working on my spelling/grammar errors, it's not that I dislike the English language it's just difficult for me, I'm still learning.

**Papapapuffy: **Once again thank you for the review.

**LitaDelacour: **Well they say you can't judge a book by the cover, I'm glad you like my story. I hope it doesn't turn out to be a flop.

**Ten'ousai: **I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling. However it's nice to know I have another reader. I wasn't kidding about the suggestion part, I'm open for them. My e-mail is listed on my profile open for all to use.


	5. Tenoh VS Kou

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

"talking"

_Italics _are thoughts or stress a word

**Chapter 4: Tenoh VS. Kou**

Saturday passed in relative bliss for both children. For the first time in her life Haruka felt like a normal child without meetings, bodyguards, and suits. They had spent the morning half of the day at the beach and had a picnic there too. The first time in her life did she feel like she was just your average nine year-old, for the first time she was allowed to wear just a T-shirt and shorts, no dress pants or suits. They had spent the afternoon at an aquarium and went miniature golfing/go-kart racing in the evening followed by eating out for dinner. However, the day went too fast for both Haruka and Michiru because before they realized it, they were back home getting ready for bed and thoroughly exhausted from their day. Michiru in another over-sized T-shirt again with the same person on it from last night and Haruka noticed she had aqua colored hair since it wasn't as faded as the one from last night. Michiru noticed that Haruka was wearing another set of flannel similar to last night just a different color of blue this time. Both children too exhausted to do anything but sleep; however, Haruka's curiosity was getting the better of her so she asked,

"Michi who is that on your shirt cause you had one with the same person on it last night?"

"Hmm, what Ruka," ask Michiru with sleep evident in her voice.

"I was wondering about the person on your shirt."

"Oh it's my mommy before the accident she's my angel now," says a very sadden Michiru.

"Oh um I'm sorry, I uh, I dunno, sorry," replies Haruka with remorse evident in her voice.

"It's okay," says Michiru with tears going down her cheeks, "I don't remember her too much but I still love her cause she brought me to life."

Not knowing how to comfort her friend Haruka does the only thing she can think of and decides to hold Michiru until she stops crying. Once Michiru was calmed she decided to ask Haruka something about her choice of sleep wear.

"Ruka you really like blue and you don't like skirts do you?"

"Um actually blue is my second favorite I like gold but flannel gold doesn't look good and I've always been in pants cause it's easier."

"Easier for what?"

"For being me." _Easier to be taken serious in pants then a dress at a board meeting is what I was always told. I bet you don't like me now cause I'm not like other girls._

As if sensing her friend is in some sort of dilemma Michiru decides on telling her something that Haruka has never heard before.

"It's okay Ruka I like you just the way you are, just you, mm," mumble Michiru as she falls asleep.

_She likes me, thank you Michi and I like you too, I promise never to let you get hurt ever. _

Haruka keeps staring at the angel in her arms before she finds herself being lulled off to sleep she whispers, "I'll protect you…forever"

The first of the two to wake Sunday morning is Michiru feeling very peaceful for the first time in a long time she had no nightmares after thinking about her real mother. She looks over to see Haruka still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face and Michiru can't help but think how angelic Haruka looks.

_Hmm she really looks like an angel sent by Mommy. With those dark green eyes and her short blonde hair just passed her ears gives her a heavenly look. My Ruka-angel. Thank you Mommy I have a friend now and I'm happy again. I know you're keeping something from me, but I can wait I have forever, my friend._

The door to Michiru's room is opened causing Michiru to turn over and look at Katherine sticking her head in the room.

"Hey munchkin if you two want breakfast you might want to get up or no omelets," says Katherine with a smile on her face at the sight she's greeted with.

Michiru instantly puts a finger to her lips and makes a 'shhh' noise indicating Haruka is still asleep. Katherine only nods and leaves them alone a bit longer. However, Haruka wasn't asleep. When Michiru looks back over to her friend she sees those green eyes staring at her with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen on Haruka.

"Morning princess," says Haruka.

"Morning my prince," replies Michiru.

They both proceed to wake-up and head down stairs for breakfast. Once they enter the kitchen they see Katherine reading the paper and drinking some juice and Miss Kaioh at the stove dropping beaten egg yolk into the frying pan.

Michiru runs over and gives each mother a hug and says "morning, love you"

"We love you too mucnkin," says Katherine.

Miss Kaioh simply smiles at her daughter knowing why she's in a good mood and looks over at Haruka and smiles at her too.

She then asks both kids "what do you two want on your omelets?"

Michiru answers first "cheese and ham, please."

Haruka thinks for a second before answering "just cheese please."

"Haruka what time did you need us to take you home," ask Katherine

"Oh, um I'm not going home I'm meeting my grandparents for a meal later and someone will come get me once I call," states Haruka.

"Um, Ruka so that means you'll go home today," asks Michiru as her omelet is placed in front of her, but she doesn't seem to have an appetite now.

"Thank you," says Haruka as she gets her omelet, "well I have to be there at 11am and its only 8:30 so you still have me for two more hours Michi."

This seems to cause Michiru to smile at her friends answer.

"Plus I still have school too right," says Michiru with a smile that was only for Haruka.

"Of course," says Haruka.

Those two hours seem to pass by as if they were merely two minutes. Haruka had already called someone to pick her up and currently was in the bathroom getting dressed. Meanwhile Michiru is down stairs with Katherine while her mom is running an errand.

"Mom, why does Haruka only have grandparents and no mommy and daddy?"

Katherine stares at her with a face that says she doesn't know how to answer that question but she tries to nonetheless.

"Come here munchkin," she reaches over and sets Michiru on her lap, "Haruka has a mommy and daddy but she says they do lots of work and are never home, so she is always with her grandparents."

"That's sad can you and momma be parents for her?"

"No, I'm afraid not but you can be the friend she never had and just be a friend cause everyone needs a friend, kay."

"I will be the bestest friend of all forever cause I promised and I want my Ruka happy," says Michiru unaware of Haruka coming down the stairs.

Haruka however heard them and stopped to hear what Michiru would say and when she did she felt an emotion she is still getting used to, happiness. Suddenly the front door opens and Miss Kaioh enters and sees Haruka coming down the stairs dress in black slacks and a sky blue dress shirt. Haruka sees that she's been caught and continues to down the stairs. Once she reaches the bottom both Katherine and Michiru look over at her and sees her outfit.

Miss Kaioh walks up to Haruka and leans down and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear "you're always welcomed in this house."

As she gets back up she grabs Haruka's hand and places a key in it, which goes unnoticed by the other two in the room. Then Haruka's cell phone starts to ring.

"Hello," answers Haruka with the voice of superiority.

"I'm on my way," she then hangs up and looks at the people that have showed more love in 48 hrs then she's been shown in her lifetime.

"Well I thank you all for everything my ride is outside."

Michiru gets up and walks over to her friend says "it maybe easier but it makes you look beautiful, no I think handsome and charming," then gives Haruka a big hug and says "see you tomorrow."

Haruka couldn't help blushing and smiling but upon hearing the last part her smile falters, "uh I don't know if I will be there tomorrow, but I promise to try, okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you now go," says a Michiru with a smile but the sadness is still there.

Katherine finally goes over and opens the door for Haruka and sees a black sedan waiting.

Haruka turns to leave still thinking how to make Michiru happy again. Before she gets out the door she turns around leans down and gives Michiru a kiss on the cheek and says

"I won't take forever."

As she walks out the door she sees the familiar black sedan and her spirit dampers, so she fails to notice the smiles she receiving from the mothers and the blush evident on Michiru face. Once she's down the steps Katherine says,

"Good luck Haruka." _Hopefully you're able to overcome what awaits you._

Haruka only looks back and nods her head in silent understanding and then gets into the car and leaves.

About 20 minutes later Haruka arrives to a very high class restaurant.

"Welcome to The Star," says the waiter as Haruka walks in.

Before he is able to say anything more she simply says "Tenoh."

He nods and guides her to a rather large table where an elder couple is waiting her arrival.

"Grandmother, Grandfather a pleasure as always," says Haruka politely. She sits right across from them and notices the four still empty chairs. Before any more pleasantries are exchanged her grandparents both notice her looks.

"Well Haruka we're having an impromptu meeting seems Kou might be coming around, but be prepared," says her Grandfather.

"I understand, if it would be possible I would like to handle this meeting I am familiar with the merger," states Haruka with no emotions.

"I don't think you're…" before her Grandfather gets to finish his statement her Grandmother says "why do wish to child?"

"Well Grandmother I attend school with Kou's sons and they seem to torment my friend, and I also wish to show all that I've learned of the Empire in the last 5 years."

"I see child but if you get personal you may lose you senses." _I see you've mad a friend child, that's good to hear._

"Grandmother I assure you I will not get personal I simply wish to show you and Grandfather what I am capable of and trust me when I say I have a motivation to take all from Kou Enterprise to show him."

This time Grandfather speaks, "show him what little one?"

"That you do not cross a Tenoh and expect to get away with the insult."

This angered both grandparents that someone insulted their grandchild, but before anything else is said Hiroshi Kou arrives with his three sons who couldn't tell who the blond 'boy' was from behind. Once they're seated Seiya is the first to recognize Haruka.

"It's you," but before he can say anything more Taiki interjects "I believe we are here on business Seiya, correct father?" Of course he recognized her too. _So she's a Tenoh._

"Yes, always to the point Taiki," replies his father.

"Yes father," then Taiki gives a pointed look across to Seiya, Yaten, and says "children are meant to be seen not heard," ending the last part looking directly at Haruka.

Haruka temper was boiling on the inside but on the outside she was stoic as ever and nods toward her grandparents who return her nod.

"Very well shall we start Tenoh," asks Hiroshi towards Haruka grandparents.

"Hiroshi, let us order our lunch and then you may discuss business with Haruka,"says Haruka's grandfather causing all the Kou's to look at Haruka with unbelieving eyes.

"What kind of joke is this Daichi, do expect me to talk business with a mere child," asks an angered Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, I assure she is no mere child that which you speak of, she is our heir and also a member of the board, so I suggest you control your temper or that _mere _child will take all from you," says Daichi.

"Emi, talk some senses to your husband will you."

"No I will not for they are with him just fine. Haruka go ahead and enlighten Mr. Hiroshi," she says.

"Very well Grandmother that is if he is willing to listen to me today or tomorrow at the meeting. Either way Mr. Kou will have to listen to me speak," she says with a predatory look on her face and continues, "You allow your eldest to speak as if he knows your business; however I do not wish to embarrass him as such in front of you or your other children by out classing him with the knowledge I pertain to business matters such as ours."

Hiroshi seemed to be taken back by the way Haruka said everything but his pride kept him from hearing her out "child you know nothing of which you speak, as for Taiki he stands to inherit Kou Enterprise in 6 years time and has been studying as such for the past two years."

"Mr. Kou if you continue to address me as a child then this will conclude our business with you today and we will continue tomorrow where you will hopefully be more civil to at least address me by my given name. As far as business stands I am to take over Tenoh Empire whenever my grandparents feel ready for I too have been learning the business for the last five years. Now do you wish to speak with me today or tomorrow?"

"Emi, Daichi in all seriousness she jests right?"

Daichi is angered by this and stands "Hiroshi you're insulting a Tenoh right now, you insult my family, Haruka does not jest."

"Mr. Kou whether you wish to do business with me or not will not matter. The reason is that I will take everything from you easy or hard. If you agree to the proposal we submitted to you on Friday then you stand to retire quite well. However, if you wish to fight us you will find yourself in bankruptcy before the New Year. I see that we will not be able to reach any negotiations today, so I suggest we continue tomorrow," says Haruka as she rises.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, if you'll excuse me," looking at her grandparents for approval of what was just done. They nod they're approval.

As she turns to leave she looks on last time at the table and looks pointedly at Taiki and Mr. Kou and says "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I said earlier."

Whether that was directed at either one of the two Kou's, her grandparents didn't know. They just watched they're grandchild leave the restaurant.

The first to speak is Haruka's grandmother "You know you shouldn't have done what you did Hiroshi."

"What was it that I did, Emi?"

"You belittled her and underestimate her; however, you continued to call her child and insulted her."

"Emi, but she is just a child she can't be more then 8 and if she was so versed in business and on the board how come I have not seen her before?"

"She will be 10 in less then 4 months come January. She has been attending meeting for the last five years. She listens to them on the intercom system we have and watches the conference through the security monitors. Haruka has always taken to the element of surprise and studies her opponents until she finds a weakness and then she makes her move. I promise you that those were not empty words she told you. I suspect she already knows yours. If something were to happen to Dai and myself Haruka is more then capable of running our Empire, but she does stand to inherit it come her 15th birthday or with the passing of one of us."

All the Kou's were too shocked to believe what they heard.

"Well Hiroshi we shall see tomorrow lets go Emi, and by the way you might want to talk civil to Haruka at the meeting if you wish to walk out with something."

"This is absurd Daichi," says a stubborn Hiroshi.

"Well I tried to warn you, good luck, enjoy lunch on us," says Daichi as him and his wife proceed to leave.

**Monday Morning:**

We find Michiru in the auditorium at 7:30 am with her mother.

"Michiru if you want you can stay with me today, I'm sure Mrs. James won't mind."

"It's okay Momma, I'm not scared."

"If anything happens to you, come to me, okay and I'm sure Haruka will try to come to school today."

"I know Momma."

"I said I wouldn't take forever," says someone from the door.

Both turn to the door to Haruka leaning against the door frame in a dark suit. Michiru is beyond impress and happy with her sudden arrival.

"Ruka you came, I'm happy," says Michiru while grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss Kaioh is it all right that I walk Michiru to class now?"

"You two go on ahead," she says while watching them turn to leave she adds "and Haruka good luck."

Haruka looks back to give her a smile but before anything more is said Michiru starts dragging Haruka down the hall.

"I thought you weren't coming to school but I'm glad you did."

"Michi wait I have something for you. I hope that you like it."

This causes Michiru to become confused but silent as she watches her friend pull a long rectangular box from her inside blazer pocket wrapped with a teal ribbon. When Michiru opens the box she finds a cell phone with an aquamarine cover and on the back her initials M.K. in navy blue.

"I love it, but I was kidding about getting one Haruka."

"Well I wasn't and I meant what I said about calling me," replies Haruka with a sheepish grin.

"I always keep my promises Ruka," says Michiru as she leans up and gives Haruka a kiss on the cheek causing them both to blush.

The bell ringing causes them to regain their senses and head off to Michiru's class. Once they reach the door Haruka takes Michiru's cell phone and puts it in Michiru's back pack.

"If you want to call me all you have to do is push the red button to turn it on and hold down the number 1 button. I'll always answer. I have to go but I will see you again."

Michiru just smiles, nods, and walks into her class with nothing but smiles. Haruka heads out to the parking lot where she sees the Kou brothers exiting a limo. Haruka decides to go over to them since it's on the way to the car.

The Kou's notice Haruka walking up to them and stop and wait for her to approach them.

"Hello Kous," says Haruka void of any emotion in her voice.

Taiki trying to be diplomatice responds with, "Tenoh," while placing a hand on Seiya shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash.

"Taiki will you not be joining us at the meeting seeing as you're next in line for your father business."

"I uh don't attend meetings yet, but I will during the summer."

"Pity I would like to see you're expression when I take away Kou Enterprise."

"Why you," starts Seiya only to be stopped by a hand clapped over his mouth by Taiki.

"What was that you were saying, well boys I must be on my way, I have a board meeting at 9," says Haruka as she walks up to get into the waiting car, and turning back to saying in a grave tone,

"If I hear anything has happened to Michiru I will leave your father penniless with you three poorer then a hobo on the street. I promise you if anything happens to her I will come after you three with full force. UNDERSTOOD."

The Kou brothers just stand there not sure how to react at what Haruka just said and decide it's best to stay quiet and watch her leave. They head off to drop Yaten off at class and when they get there Seiya seems to ignore Haruka's warning.

"Yaten, I know what Tenoh said, but you can always tell your friends to pick on that freak and Tenoh will never know the difference," whispers Seiya while giving Yaten a look of hatered as he is speaking of Haruka and Michiru.

Yaten is frighten of his brother but more so of Haruka and decides to please all, "I'll ask okay brother."

"Good."

Taiki oblivious to his brothers scheme due to worrying about what Haruka had said to them. _I hope that all goes well in the meeting. Uh-oh Seiya has that look in him._

As they head to their respective class Taiki tells Seiya "You should really consider whatever it is you're thinking brother."

"Huh, I'm not thinking anything Taiki," replies Seiya coolly.

"Well if it involves Tenoh I say leave it to our father, so don't do something to screw up our business little brother."

"Whatever Taiki, I'll see you later."

_Seiya why must you be so damn thickhead? We can't afford to draw unwanted publicity to father right now, if there's a God keep my brother out of trouble for all our sakes, _thinks Taiki as he continues down the hall to his classroom.

Meanwhile 30 minutes later downtown in the conference room at Tenoh Empire we find Haruka sitting across from her grandparents.

"Grandmother, Grandfather," starts Haruka hesitantly "Will I be the one running this meeting today?"

Daichi looks over at his granddaughter and smiles, "Well little one it depends if you feel ready or not."

"No Dai, she is ready and yes child you will be running this meeting, everyone should be arriving in the next few minutes, you mustn't doubt yourself," says Haruka's grandmother.

With an air of confidence in her voice Haruka replies, "I do not doubt my abilities Grandmother, but I was wondering if you two did. However, I am not as kind as you and Grandfather when it comes to be insulted, Kou Enterprise will be ours today."

"I know child and we do, I suspected you had a plan, your business advisor tells us you've taken to this merger like fish to water. What do you have planned?"

Before Haruka can tell them of what she's accomplished this past months Hiroshi Kou walks in with two prominent members of his board. As they sit down he only acknowledges the elder Tenohs.

**Haruka POV:**

That jerk walks in and doesn't even acknowledge me when he walks in. I'm going to love making him penniless.

"Emi, Daichi shall we start," asks Mr. Kou.

My grandparents sure do give him one a surprise when they tell him,

"Yes, lets" says grandfather.

"Haruka you may start," says grandmother.

I merely nod my head and look over to Mr.Kou and say nonchalant "Do you wish to discuss business with me today Mr. Kou or do you wish to leave without a profit."

I can already see his temper rising and getting the better of him.

"Very well gentlemen in front of you lies our outline proposal for Kou Enterprise. You refused to our negotiations for a merger, so it's quite simple that you have two options

1) Sign over Kou Enterprise and we'll cut a check

_2) I _buy you out Mr. Kou.

Either way the end result is that you walk out of this office with some sort of check Mr. Kou," with each option I see he is getting angrier by the second.

He scoffs at me and says, "You can't do such a thing, my company is worth more then you have in your little piggy bank at home, kid."

"I assure if you continue as did yesterday, I will end this meeting just as abrupt only difference is you will not have your company when I walk out," I tell him in a harsh voice.

I am beyond mad but I decide to be tactful and tell him "If you wish I'll allow you time to look over our proposal one more time before you decide."

I watch as if I have don't have a care in world what he does and see his board member convincing him to overlook the proposal one last time.

**Normal POV:**

About ninety minutes pass and the proposal has been looked over again.

"Emi, Daichi I think we can come to an agreement, lets say" his thoughts are left unspoken as Haruka interrupts him.

"Mr. Kou your business is with me if you are to come to any agreements it will be with me not my grandparents"

He looks over at her seething "You do not know what you speak of."

Before anymore insults are exchange a young man in his late twenties interrupts the meeting.

"I apologize for being late Haruka, Mr. & Mrs. Tenoh. However, I came in time to hear your comment Mr. Kou and I can assure you that Haruka knows what she speaks of."

"Who are you, her nanny," sneers Mr. Kou.

"Mr. Kou I do not insult your staff so I would advise you to refrain from doing so to mine," says an eerily calm Haruka.

"It's quite all right Haruka; allow me to introduce myself I am Kazuki Nargorski. I am Haruka's business advisor and as I was saying she knows what she speaks of Mr. Kou. That proposal and all the other ones that you have read have been done by Haruka and I, mostly it's been her. She has been in charge of this take over since you have declined against a merger 3 months ago kind of like a homework assignment."

"Well, I see," says Mr. Kou at a lost on what to do next.

Kazuki sits in the empty chair next Haruka allowing Mr. Kou to digest all that he said. He then leans over and whispers in Haruka's ear "We have it."

Haruka only nods and looks at the clock and sees it's almost 11am and she wanted to be back at school by music at 1 pm.

Meanwhile back at school Michiru is waiting to go to lunch, hoping Haruka will be in there or at least at music. She sees Yaten turn in his work to Mrs. James and can't help but wonder why he hasn't said anything mean today.

As Yaten turns in his work he whispers to Mrs. James "could you call Michiru and me outside to speak."

"Go have a seat, okay" _I wonder what's going on._

"Michiru, Yaten I need to speak to both of you out in the hall about last week," says Mrs. James

Both children head out to the hall followed by Mrs. James.

"Okay Yaten what's going on?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Michiru and I can't do it in there with all my friends they tell Seiya everything. I'm scarred of my brother and Haruka too but Seiya says to tell my friends to be really mean to you since Haruka says we can't be. I'm sorry but they are going to do something really mean at lunch. I don't want Seiya or Haruka to hurt me. I don't want to be mean to you either you play pretty music and you draw good too, but Seiya would hurt me if I wasn't."

Michiru is shocked by all of this and doesn't know what to do.

"Yaten, its okay Haruka won't hurt you I'll tell not too. I'll let you be mean to me but we can be secret friends."

"Okay, I have to look at you mean when we go back in okay."

"Okay."

Now Mrs. James finally speaks "Do you want to go to your mother's office Michiru?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay"

When they enter back into the class room, Michiru gets her stuff together and walks to Mrs. James desk to get a note. Once in the auditorium she sees no body is in the office and figures her momma will show up soon. She sits on the piano bench and recalls Haruka's words 'I'll always answers' so she digs out her new phone and turns it on and holds down the number 1 button, puts the phone up to her ear shakily and listen to the ringing.

Back in the conference room Mr. Kou is yelling at Haruka

"I will not agree to any of this, you will not take my company"

This arguing was giving her a headache when suddenly a ringing cause everyone to be silent and look at Haruka, who gets up to walk out the conference room.

"I'm not done with you yet KID."

"Well that's too bad cause I'm done with you. I have other business matters to attend to excuse me."

As she reaches the door she answer the phone on the 3rd ring

"Hello,"

On the other end Michiru is smiling and was about to give up hope that her friend was going to answer when on the third ring she heard 'Hello'

**Phone conversation:**

"Ruka I'm glad I got a hold of you" with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Michi are you okay did the Kous do anything to you," with the worry coming through her voice.

"No, but Yaten said that his friends were going to do something at lunch so I'm waiting for momma to show up."

"Don't worry I'm headed back to school stay in the office. I'll teach Yaten."

"No Ruka, he warned me cause Seiya would hurt him if he didn't get his friends to be mean. He's scarred of his brother; he doesn't want to pick on me."

"Okay, I'm coming just wait there."

"I will, don't take forever." Michiru finds herself giggling remembering her friends words.

"I won't," says Haruka with a smile.

Hanging up her phone Haruka looks at the clock on it and sees that lunch for Michiru is in 15 minutes. Steeling her resolve she goes back into the conference to end this meeting to get to Michiru quickly.

In the meantime Hiroshi had been trying to make a point to Haruka's grandparents when Kazuki spoke

"Emi, Daichi, please wait a minute Haruka already took care of everything."

Emi notices Haruka re-enter and decides to speak,

"Very well Kazuki, Hiroshi I warned you yesterday. Now, Haruka would care to enlighten us on Kazuki's words."

"Yes Grandmother I would. Mr. Kou I just want a yes or no and then I will continue."

Mr. Kou nods.

"Will you sign over Kou Enterprise?"

"NO."

"Very well you don't have to."

Everyone is shocked.

"What," stutters Mr. Kou.

Haruka goes and puts on her blazer and says

"You don't have to cause as of half hour ago I own majority of the shares of your company; therefore, it is mine now. If you have anymore questions call your bank I bought those shares from them. Kazuki can fill you in on the rest cause as I said before I have other business matters to attend to. Grandmother, Grandfather excuse me."

Both grandparents are smiling proudly at their grandchild.

Mr. Kou is in shock "she's not serious is she Emi."

"Hiroshi as I said yesterday she takes to the element of surprise. Seems she has surprised you and Haruka never jokes about business. Kazuki how much does Haruka actually own?"

"Well Ma'am she owns 55 percent of the shares and stands to buy out the remaining 10 percent of the employees too."

"Well gentlemen it seems our business is over and Hiroshi when you're ready to give up the rest just call Haruka," says Daichi laughing as they exit the conference room.

As Haruka reaches the car she tells the driver "School, quickly."

As they're heading to the school Haruka realizes she only has 10 minutes until Michiru lunch and it takes 20 minutes to get to school.

**A.N.- I did top my long chapter. I'm so happy. Thank you if you're reading my story and even more thank you if you review. You don't have to it's your choice.**

**Papapapuffy: I'm doing okay. Thank You. I hope that you like how it turns out. Cause I don't know how, yet. **

**:::smiles and waves:::**

**Once again thank you for reading. By the way when are you going to put up your next chapter. Lets trade you update, I will too.**

**Mei: If you had read my first disclaimer is says I have their permission. So :::sticks out tongue blows raspberry::: anyways I'm do back on that side of the world in about 2 months. lats for now**


End file.
